


What If...?

by ArcStarch



Series: unOrdinaryOneShotsByMe [1]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enjoy!, Fight Scenes, I also just noticed that the timing is horribly wrong, I think you get the idea, Intensity, LIKE SUPER WRONG, Lots of kissing, Multi, Slight Smut, everyone kind of gets along, kissing!, like really wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStarch/pseuds/ArcStarch
Summary: What if Rei was saved by John?What if everyone got along with each other?What if John and Sera started dating?What if they made a gang of superheros that could take down Ember?What if Sera got her ability back?What if Sera, and all the royals know about John's ability?
Relationships: Arlo/Eliane (unOrdinary), Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary), Arlo/Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Series: unOrdinaryOneShotsByMe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669660
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	1. My Savior!

Volcan, about to strike Rei into death was stopped by a masked man. He looked to be in his High School years, around his third year.

Well, you have guessed it, the masked man's name was John. John was wearing a pure black hoodie, with black gloves at his fists, pure black mask, pure black pants, and shoes, that were black, but had a few strips of white on them.

"W-what?" Volcan stuttered.

Volcan launched another fiery hand at John, but it only grazed his solider, leaving a burn on his jacket. John did a side kick and Volcan was launched into a nearby wall. But Volcan still got up onto her feet. She was charging at John, for his throat, which barely missed. John had a big gash on his throat, but he had worse. He copied her ability and sent a fiery hand into her stomach. Volcan had no chance of evading it.

Volcan was thrown into a wall. She had fainted, now John's top priority was getting Rei to an ambulance. He took his phone out and called 911.

"9-1-1, What is your emergency?" someone from the other side of the line said.

"Found a guy passed out, on 2357 Newside Ave. He has a lot of burn marks. . . . . . . Yes, he is breathing, barely." John replied.

"We will be there in a minute, stay on the line." the person who had been on the other side of the line said.

John sighed, he was doing chest C.P.R to keep him stable for the time being. 

Finally he heard sirens, he wasn't sure if they would find Volcan or not, but he just hoped she had died already. Turns out, the cops hadn't. Volcan had somehow gotten back up, and ran away. But that was none of John's concern, or at least right now. He needed to keep X-Static alive for the time being, the ambulance would take care of everything after.

The ambulance finally came, got him on a stretcher, and took him to Wellston Hospital.

* * *

The first-responders didn't even notice his burn marks, which was good. But even John didn't realize he had them. It was 11:32 P.M., by now, Rei's family had already been alerted about their relative's well-being.

There was a bust through the door, Remi was the only one there, but a few minutes later, drowsy Isen and Blyke appeared next to her. John was also in the waiting room, but he still had his mask on, so he didn't think they would notice him, but he was wrong.

When Remi sat next to John, John wanted to cry, he didn't expect _Remi_ to be one of X-Static's relatives. But also, those two?! The one who broke his wrist just for fun, and the one who shot a beam at his head for merely _slapping_ his friend's hand.

“That guy looks really shady,” Isen mumbled. “Why is he here? Is he one of your relatives or something?”

“Mmm, don't think so." Remi whipsered back, looking at John.

"Hello! May I ask who you are?" Remi said cheerfully.

John didn't respond however, the second to last people he would want to find out about his ability was them.

"Aye, dude, it is rude to ignore people ya know." Blyke said.

That was the last he could just ignore them, he _really_ needed a stress ball right now, he might as well just pop it. John finally looked at Blyke in the eye and sent him a cold glare.

"Wait, John?!" Blyke said in astonishment, "Why are _you_ here."

"I can ask you the same fucking thing." John said, still glaring at him.


	2. My Savior Pt.2

"I asked you first." Blyke said.

"Answer mine first." John said.

"So be it! Remi was just informed that her brother was in critical condition, and she took us along with her!" Blyke proclaimed, "And you?"

"I am the one who saved the the fucking guy." John said.

"Don't believe it!" Blyke said, "how could a shitty cripple save a 5.8?"

"What if I told you I had a ability?" John said, "Would you believe it? What if I told you that I am stronger than you? Would you believe it? What if I told you I am stronger than your fucking king? Would you believe it?"

"I wouldn't, because you're obviously lying!" Blyke exclaimed.

"Here am I, goin-" John said.

He was cut off by Remi, "Why are you two arguing?! There is no need to."

"Piss off, this is between Blyke and me." John said, glaring at Remi.

Isen gasped, " _Why is he challenging him?! Oh- right, they don't know."_

"Nevermind, fuck it, I don't want to be dealing with these amateur kids." John said.

"At least tell me _how_ he got here?" Remi asked politely.

"If you will ever stop nagging, sure, he was about to be killed by Ember, and I saved him. Is that enough?" John said.

"Stop spouting out non-sense!" Blyke yelled at John.

"Will you ever stop being so immature?!" John roared back. His patience was getting tested, and he sure did want to beat up this kid.

"You will be escorted outside of the waiting room if you don't quiet down." A nurse said.

And finally, everyone quieted down.

Blyke did a middle finger at John's back, Isen was whispering him to stop doing it, Remi was thinking about what John had just said, and John? He dozed off.

"Rei is in critical condition, he was several burn marks. Visiting hours are over, so you will have to leave the waiting room, and come back tomorrow." The nurse said.

Blyke punched John awake and scurried out of the door, Isen, and Remi quickly following him. John was the last person to leave.


	3. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sera go on a date, John also talks about his ability.

This day, was a peaceful Saturday, John had treated his wounds with long while bandages. Today, he was going out on a date with Sera, he was also going to talk about his ability, he felt like now was the time too.

"Sera! Over here!" John exclaimed while waving his hand in the air.

Sera kissed John on the cheek and went inside Wobba Bobba. 

"We'll have mango." John said, the waitress went to go get their drinks.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sera asked.

"I'll say after we get our bobbas." John replied.

After a minute of waiting, they got their bobbas. "So, it is something really important, and I don't want you to get freaked out by it either." John said.

"Mhm..." Sera trailed off, looking at his bandages on his neck.

John sighed, "I have an ability."

Sera, surprised, she didn't even know how to react. But she still loved him, at least she didn't find out the harsh way.

"Why tell me now?" Sera asked.

"Well, when my Dad came over, I thought about it. My Dad said my secret might backfire on me if I didn't tell you." John said.

"Why did you hide it?" Sera asked.

"It...it is a long story, but we'll talk about that some other time." John replied.

"Mmm, what is it then?" Sera asked.

"Aura manipulation." John said.

Sera was puzzled, "What is that exactly? Sure, it sounds cool, but I still need details."

"Mmm, so it is an ability that lets you copy up to 6 abilities, but my potential hasn't reached that far yet. I can also combine them." John said.

John and Sera finished their bobbas, and were now headed back to Wellston, to John's room.


	4. "Mmm, I want cuddles"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John cuddles with Sera, and talks about things.

John checked Blyke's room to see if he was there, which he wasn't. Blyke was visiting Rei and was going out to see a movie with his friends Isen and Remi.

Sera was going to question John's bandages on his neck but decided against it.

Sera laid down on John's bed, "What do you want to do?" Sera asked.

"Mmm, I want cuddles." John said while taking off his jacket,"Is that okay with you?"

"Anything is, but, you only want cuddles when you feel sad. Is there anything troubling you?" Sera asked.

"Kinda think I revealed my ability to Blyke and Remi, but we can talk about that some other time." John said while taking off his shirt and pants.

John now only had his boxers on, and flopped onto his bed, Sera laid down next to him. John then turned towards Sera and hugged her.

"Mmm, want talk about it?" Sera asked when playing with his hair. John's head was now in Sera's breasts.

"Your breasts are a really nice pillow." John said into her breasts.

"Stop avoiding the topic." Sera said while pulling John's head out of her breasts.

"Hmm, talk about what?" John asked.

"Why you hid your ability of course." Sera replied.

"Well, first of all, I wasn't home schooled. I went to a school pretty far away from here, it was New Bostin." John said.

"My ability was around 1, so I got bullied a lot." John said, "But when someone offered me the chance to rise above others, I hastily agreed, in New Bostin I longed for power. It was really the only way to rid people of bulling you." 

"When I was finally able to become King, I didn't realize how others would whisper, and gossip around me. So I would beat them up," John sniffled to stop the tears from coming."When one of my best friends told me that the girl who helped me rise up to the top was getting a bunch of people to gang up on me, I beat him up too, for saying such 'non-sense' even though it was true.

"When the day came, when the girl invited me to the fields, I saw a bunch of people, and she really was ganging people to get rid of me. So I beat them up, just like I would do to everyone else." John sniffled again, by now, it was really hard to stop the tears form coming."Then, the girl, said something that I would never forget."

By now, John was crying, Sera hugged him tighter, one hand around his neck, and another one going in circles around his bare back. "Then the authorities came and . . . they, well, harassed me into being scared of my ability." John said between a mix of sniffles and tears.

"It's okay, it's okay, I am here." Sera said, while caressing his back, she let him cry rather than just telling him to stop crying.


	5. Chapter 5

John cried for about 2 minutes, before his tears started becoming sniffles. Not until 2 minutes after that he was calmed down.

"Sorry, sorry that you had to see that side of me." John said.

"It's okay, it's okay," she hugged him tighter,"its perfectly fine to open of up your girlfriend." Sera said.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" John asked.

"Anything for you." Sera said before John and herself finally drifted off into sleep

Well, they slept for about an hour together, Sera, having a peaceful dream, while on the other hand John was having a nightmare, about Sera leaving him after she found out about his ability, and then, he tries to kill himself...

John shot up straight which hurt his shoulder and neck a little, the sudden movement woke Sera up.

"Ah, sorry I woke you up." John said.

"It's fine." Sera yawned.

"Lets get a bit more sleep, I am feeling awfully tired." Sera said while tugging John down onto the bed.

He curled up next to her, and she fell right back asleep, however, he couldn't fall back too. But it was nice to see his girlfriend peacefully sleep beside him. He kissed her forehead, and let her rhythmic breathing sway him to sleep, like a lullaby.

About 2 hours later, Blyke, Remi, and Isen were chatting about the movie down the hallway. John's bedroom door, was slightly open. Isen, being his nosy self, opened the door a bit wider, and caught a glance of John and Sera sleeping together.

Isen about to shut the door, but not before Blyke and Remi looked inside of it. Remi snapped a picture, that Isen tried really hard to delete. Isen closed the door before they would wake up and he would get a bad impression of John and Sera. However, Isen just couldn't delete the picture.

Remi planned to use it as a threat in case Isen didn't agree to something. But, Remi feeling giddy, sent it to Arlo and Eliane. 

Isen practically screamed at her, because she tagged it, #Isen-snooping-skills-have-paid-off.

Well, this scream had woken Sera up, but John was still sleeping, which was a good thing. She opened the door to see Isen yelling at Remi and Remi giddily pulling her phone farther away from him. Blyke was just smirking to himself.

"What the fuck?" Sera said.

That shot everyone's attention to Sera, who was looking right back at them with a look of concern.

"Uhm, Blyke! OPEN THE DOOR! HURRY!" Isen yelled.


	6. "-you finally woke up!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei wakes up, and Arlo and Rei talk.

(To Arlo) 

2:36 P.M Saturday

" _I was just informed that he was in the_ **hospital** _?! How could he end up in the hospital?!"_ Arlo thought.

Arlo was in a taxi that was heading over to Wellston Hospital. 

-After 5 minutes-

"Your destination." the taxi driver said. Arlo payed him 4$ and got outside of the car. He speed walked with his very long legs into the hospital, which led to the receptionist.

"Who are you visiting?" the receptionist asked.

"Rei -----" Arlo replied.

The receptionist gave Arlo a sheet of paper, he wrote down his name, and who he was visiting.

"Room 361." the receptionist said from her computer.

Arlo took 3 flights of stairs up to the room. He knocked, then let himself in.

Rei was moved from the treating area he was in before when John, Remi, Isen, and Blyke first came. Arlo took a fold-up chair and sat in it. He took out his phone and called Remi.

"Hey, were you informed that Rei went to the hospital?" Arlo asked.

"Yeah, just when they took them there, my mom was informed too, but she was on a business trip and told me to come and check on him. Remi replied.

"Came you come over?" Arlo asked.

"Sure, imma just call Blyke and Isen. Because at 3:20, Frozen II starts, and Isen wants to see it." Remi said.

"Uhm, okay? I'll see you there." Arlo said just before he hung up," _why would Isen want to see Frozen 2? I thought he was into action._ " he thought.

-25 minutes later-

Someone on the other side of the door knocked, at they let themselves in.

"wAiT, aRlO iF hErE?!" Isen asked dramatically.

"Why yes I am, but can you quiet down? They are going to kick us out if we are too loud." Arlo said.

Just then, Rei woke up from his very long nap. He blinked, shut his eyes for 2 seconds and opened them again.

"Ah, you finally woke up!" Arlo said.

"Just in time!" Isen said.

Rei tried to sit up, but his back was severely injured from the burn Volcan gave him. Remi was about ot hug him, but did a double-take, she didn't want to hurt him any more than he was already injured.

"How are you feeling?" Remi asked.

"Eh, could've been better, need some water." Rei said.

Blyke got him a water bottle and Rei chugged it. 

"Now that's more like it, now who are those people?" Rei asked.

"Ah, that Isen and Blyke, my friends." Remi replied.

Blyke did a wave and Isen did a thumbs-up.

"Oh, those were the friends you mentioned, slick." Rei said,

"What led you here? I've never seen you injured before at Wellston." Arlo asked.

"I'll say later, hows Wellston?" Rei asked,"doing well?"

"Your health is more important." Arlo said.

"Said I'm fine." Rei replied.

"Tsk, fine, Wellstons doing fine." Arlo said, but he was thinking about how John had basically de-throned him.

"Know that worrying look on your face, can never get passed it. Not so well is it?" Rei said, "After I am out of this hospital imma go visit, 'kay?"

"You'll have to ask Prof. Vaughn first but sure." Arlo replied.

"Can you tell us know then?" Remi asked, Remi was doing puppy eyes at him, she knew he could never resist that.

"Tch, fine." Rei said defeatingly,"You've got me, would you believe me if I told you I was X-Static?" Rei asked.

"Wait, you X-Static?!" Isen exclaimed,"your my fav."

"You pay attention to that?" Blyke asked.

"Ofcourse, wait, you got attacked by Ember?!" Isen yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Arlo said loud enough so Isen could hear over his loud talking.

"So is it true?" Arlo asked.

"Yeah, was about to die, but I didn't get the full picture, I passed out when she was going to strike my stomach." Rei said,"wish I could thank the guy who saved my life."

"Wait, so is what John said true?" Blyke asked,"did you see if he was wearing all black?"

"Yeah, the only thing that wasn't black was a bit of his shoe and his skin, not to be racist." Rei said.

"His hair?" Blyke questioned.

"Yeah." Rei said, remembering that single glance he got at him.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What John said was true?!" Blyke exclaimed,"How is that fucking possible?!"

"Can you stop yelling?" Arlo asked.

"Sorry, was just surprised." Blyke said.

"Whose John?" Rei asked.

"Eh, he is not much. He comes to our school, in our same year." Blyke said,"He's really dumb too, but somehow he is good at science and physics, that stuff requires math, which he is horrid at. Also good at fighting too, he can beat every low-tier without an ability and almost every mid-tier."

"Hm, any of you guys know what his ability level is?" Rei asked.

Isen broke a sweat," _Never thought this conversation would go into John!_ " Isen thought.

-Silence-

"Did I say something wrong?" Rei asked.

"Well, he doesn't really have an ability, yet he claims to be the one who saved you so... I'm not sure..." Blyke said.

Isen looked very stiff at the back of the room, and Arlo was just deep in thought.

"Isen, you look scared, everything alright?" Remi asked.

"Wait, I remember you researching him, what did you know?" Blyke asked Isen, who looked very suspicous.

"Ehhhh." Isen said,"I don't think I should be shar-"

Isen finally looked up to see Arlo, Rei, Blyke and Remi staring menacingly at him.

"Fine, fine, his ability level is 7.0. Happy?" Isen said.

"What? Are you making that up?" Blyke said.

"7?! Isen you never told me _that_ vital information!" Arlo said.


	7. "Well..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isen and Arlo explain before Isen rushing off to see Frozen II.

"Well... I was scared of what you were going to do to him, so I... I didn't know what to do." Isen admitted.

"Woah, never in my life have I seen someone that has ranked that high." Rei said, "You know his ability?"

"Aura Manipulation." Isen said.

"I don't know what that mean dude." Blyke said,"Explain it better."

"Well, it is an ability that lets you copy other peoples abilities." Isen explained,"He can also amp them, making them stronger to their full potential." isen said.

"Ah, that explains it." Arlo said.

"Explains what?" Remi and Rei asked at the same time.

"Ah, that, is confidential information." Arlo said.

"Well, that confidential information applies to us, so spill." Rei said.

"Some things are better left unsaid." Arlo said.

"You acting hella shady dude." Blyke said.

"He was always shady." Rei said,"Cmon."

They had a glaring contest, but Arlo's glare was too powerful for anyone except Rei, they had a glaring contest, and Rei won.

"Psh, fine." Arlo said while rubbing his eyes, they stung in his glare.

"I basically rank challenged him, a 3v1 and he still somehow managed to beat me, but to be honest, those other two helped him win." Arlo said.

"They betrayed you?" Isen asked,

"Who would betray me?" Arlo answer with another question.

"Answering a question with a question never helps, thought I told you that already." Rei said.

"You're wrong, it benefits ones self leaving your opponent questioning themselves, it almost always works out for me." Arlo said matter of factly.

" **Almost.** " Rei said.

" _How does he always get to me answer him?!"_ Arlo thought.

"Then how am I supposed to answer it?" Arlo asked.

"With an answer of course." Rei said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How does he always get to me answer him?!" Arlo thought.
> 
> Me: bEcAuSe yOu lIkE hIm, hE cAn nEvEr gEt pAsT yOu~~~


	8. "-how do I put this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo talks about his mistake in challenging John.

"Psh...how do I put this?" Arlo said to himself.

"Hm, well I kind of challenged hi-" Arlo said.

He was cut off by Blyke,"Why on earth would you challenge a person who is stronger than you!?" Blyke blurted out.

"A-ah, sorry I said that." Blyke apologize looking at Arlo's hateful glare, he didn't want to piss of someone stronger than him.

"As I said before I was rudely interrupted, I challenged John because... Well, John didn't act like someone who was powerless, he acted like a person without a care for the world. I didn't like the idea of an unknown lurking around Wellston, so I asked Isen to look into him." Arlo said.

"More like forced..." Isen mumbled.

"Turns out my suspicions were right and John was secretly a high-tier. So I had Seraphina suspended and waited for the school to break him down. When John tried befriending me, I found this as a perfect chance to lead him into the Turf Wars location. So I took him to the Turf Wars location and had Ventus and Meli ambush him." Arlo said, "Said a couple of things, Ventus and Meli hit him a few times and then he snapped. He, well, copied their abilities and sent them into a very close state of death. And so there was only me left, thinking I was strong enough to beat him, I didn't use my ability at first because I knew he was bound to copy it too."

"So I blocked a few attacks of his, and dodged a few, right then, he went into a high point in the air and struck my barrier." Arlo said, "And it cracked, he beat me into a pulp and threatened me to never tell anyone about the incident."

"Woah man, I was letting it play out in my head, that would be a nice movie action seen!" Blyke exclaimed.

"Well, you know that isn't the right thing to do right?" Rei said, "You should've thought more about it."

"I know, I know, I wasn't in the right mind okay?" Arlo said a bitted annoyed.

"WAIT! IT IS ALMOST 3:00!!!" Isen exclaimed,"CMON GUYS WE ARE GONNA MISS FROZEN II!!"

Isen ran off, and Remi and Blyke followed him. "Wait up!" Blyke yelled.

"See you tomorrow Rei!" Remi exclaimed before going into the hallway.

Arlo and Rei watched them ago until they couldn't see them anymore. "So, how are you feeling?" Arlo asked.

"Hm, better, must be the healing abilities they did." Rei said.

"I'll go call your doctor to see when you are going to be discharged." Arlo said.

" 'Kay." Rei said.

Arlo exited the room and went to the receptionist desk. "May i talk with the doctor for Rei ------ Room 361?" Arlo asked.

After the receptionist finished her call, she looked at a chart and dialed a number, then she handed over the phone.

"When will Rei be discharged from the hospital?" Arlo asked.

"It has been scheduled for tomorrow afternoon at 4:30." the doctor replied.

"Thank you for informing me." Arlo said before handing over the phone to the receptionist. 

Arlo went back to the room and opened the door. 

"Well?" Rei asked.

"They said tomorrow afternoon at 4:30." Arlo said.

"Hm, well. You going?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, still have got to finish a assignment." Arlo said,"Guess I'll see you tomorrow." 

Arlo went and closed the door.

"Hm, wonder if they confiscated my book..." Rei mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isen, Blyke, Remi get back to Blykeś dorm. Only to come across Sera.

Isen, Blyke and Remi were already back from the movie. They decide to go to Blyke's room.

With John's door being slightly opened, and Isen being his nosy self, he opened it. But before Isen had the chance to close it, Remi and Blyke had already looked in.

Remi snapped a picture. "W-what?!" Isen stuttered, "Did you just take a p-picture?!" 

Remi giggled while looking at her phone, she thought it was probably the best picture she had ever taken. So she thought to take more.

"Delete that! They are going to kill us!!!" Isen said.

When Isen tried reaching for it, Remi turned on her ability. She planned to use this as a threat in-case Isen didn't agree to something.

Isen closed the door so John and Sera wouldn't have to deal with all the noise that they were making.

"Are you really that desperate?" Isen asked impatiently.

"Are you really that desperate?" Blyke mocked.

Isen ignored him and tried talking Remi out of keeping the picture.

Remi continued taking a few more pictures, ones that Isen almost photobombed.

"Cmon, you are blocking the view, move the the right." Remi giggled.

"No!" Isen tried his best not to scream.

When Isen had said this, Remi started going to messenger.

"What are you doing?" Isen asked.

Remi ignored her, she went on to Arlo and Elaine's page and posted the picture on there. She tagged it - #Isen-snooping-skills-have-paid-off.

Isen practically screamed, he didn't want another god-tier he had been very nosy. John and Sera was enough for him to deal with.

Just then, John's door opened, Sera came out. Isen was in the position that was reaching for Remi's phone, Remi was reaching her arm out further so he couldn't reach it, and Blyke just stood there snickering. Not helping Isen in the slightest, but when Sera had come out, his eyes jerked towards the door, which caught Remi and Isen's attention so they looked too.

"What the fuck?" Sera said.

"Uhm, Blyke! OPEN THE DOOR! HURRY!" Isen yelled.

Blyke scrambled for his keys to his dorm, but it was already too late.

"What on earth are you guys doing? You guys are going to wake John up." Sera said.

"Uh, uhm, well..." Isen stuttered, he was cornered, no areas to run, if he tried running past her to get the the door, Sera would just activate her ability in lightning speed and catch him, same thing if he went inside of Blyke dorm. Blyke and Remi had already made a run for it, and locked themselves in Blyke's room.

"Well, uhhh..." Isen continued, he was looking at the floor, so he wouldn't see Sera's menacing stare.

"Remi stole my phone! Yes, that's it." Isen broke a sweat.

"You're obviously lying. Be more quiet next time." Sera said, she glared at him one more time, and headed back inside of John's room.

Isen exhaled, " _One of the most unlucky days ever..."_ Isen thought.

When Blyke was sure that Sera was gone, he opened the door and let Isen in.

"Why on earth did you guys ditch me!?" Isen said, "I was in a death or death situation!"

"Hm, well you are still alive..." Remi said.

"I held my breath during the whole thing, I almost passed out." Isen said.

"Just let it go, no biggie, you still lived." Blyke said.

"No biggie!? What do you mean no biggie?! You guys totally ruined my whole good reputation with them!" Isen said.

"Tch, fine, at least someone knocked you off of your high horse." Blyke said, "I actually enjoyed watching you scramble for words. It was entertaining."

"Agreed, that was the most funniest and scariest thing ever!" Remi giggled.

"Not when you are in the the actual situation." Isen mumbled, infuriated.

Sera, being Sera took out her phone and started playing games that involved pigs. She was glad that John was sleeping, he had slight bags under his eyes, instacing that he barely got any sleep. Just then, a huge bang sounded the room. Isen slammed Blyke into the floor to take out his anger. In which John had woken up to.

He rubbed his eyes, "What the fuck was that noise!?" 

"Hmm, that just proves that Isen didn't listen to me... Let me go and give him one more warning." Sera said just before she got up from her chair and exited the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei gets discharged from the hospital, but before that he does a bit of thinking.

-The Next Day-

Rei was still in his hospital bed, today he was supposed to be discharged from the hospital. He still had a few burn marks from Volcan, but other than that, his injuries were pretty much healed. He was now thinking about the conversation he had with Arlo, Remi, Blyke and Isen. Aura Manipulation sounded familiar, and didn't William Doe have a son named John? John was a pretty unique name in their universe. So he doubted that it was just a coincidence, Rei decided he would try to talk to John later.

Just then, a nurse knocked on his door and let herself in.

"You are free to go." the nurse said.

"Thanks, it was mighty boring here." Rei said, indeed it was, staring at the clock, waiting for the clock to tick over to 4:30.

Rei got off the bed, he winced a bit, mostly because his side, but other than that a few burn marks and cuts, he was fine. The nurse handed him his clothes and exited the room, Rei got dressed then exited the room.

He was just going to walk home, since he didn't have any money with him, nor a bus card, so he wasn't able to get a ride. It would hurt a bit to walk 5 miles down the road, but at least he would get an exercise. He barely went to the gym anymore, because of college and part-time jobs to get the money for his books and other personal supplies.

He lived on his own, he didn't go to the college's dorms, Welston was enough for him. He was walking down the road when he saw a Jeep that parked on his side of the sidewalk. Then Isen came out of it.

"Hey dude, Remi told me to drive you home, she figured you'd just walk there." Isen said.

Rei had only walked 1/4 of a mile so far, it wasn't that bad, but at the rate he was going, he wouldn't get there until 6. So he just got in.

"And how do you know my address?" Rei asked.

"Remi told me." Isen said.

"Should've known." Rei said.

-Silence-

"Do, how is Remi?" Rei asked.

"She is doing good." Isen said.

"Good to know." Rei said

"Arlo said you used to go to Welston, how was it back then?" Isen asked.

"Eh, same old." Rei said, "Probably similar to how it is now."

"Ah we are here." Isen said.

Rei got out of his Jeep, "Thank for the ride."

"No worries." Isen smilied and drove off into the distance.


End file.
